


Play By the Rules

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Afterglow Bantering, Banter, Biting, Cock Bondage, Come Shot, Erotic Electrostimulation, Hair-pulling, Light Sadism, M/M, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Play Fighting, Pole Dancing, Power Play, Punishment, Rules, Sex Games, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was one of Freed's games. Win the battle, Laxus topped in the kitchen. Lose, Freed topped in the bedroom. Each room also had one another's favorite desserts waiting inside. It was a battle for food and sex. What better reasons existed to fight!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play By the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> _Fraxus Love Fest, Day 3_
> 
> This was partially inspired by last year’s Fraxus Love Fest by fairy-piece-no-exorcist. Permission was granted to use the basic idea. Emotional-machinery on Tumblr provided the desserts!
> 
> [ ](http://fairy-piece-no-exorcist.tumblr.com/post/110360219906/fraxus-love-fest-day-4-one-hell-of-a-tease)

"Ow!"

The sensation that spiked through Laxus was similar to a jolt, but whereas normal electricity did not bother him at all—he feasted on lightning storms, after all—this spiking pain shot through him, not agony but definitely something he did not want to experience too often.

Freed looked over his shoulder. "I told you, play by the rules."

Laxus glared and growled. This was one of Freed's games. There were runes set up all over the house. Each trap led to one of two places. Win the battle, it opened to the right, toward the kitchen. Lose, and it led left, to the bedroom. If he could make it into the kitchen, his reward was his favorite dessert and taking Freed's ass over the dining room table. (It was his favorite location for sex, besides the shower.) If he was cornered into the bedroom, Freed's favorite dessert was waiting in there, and Laxus had to let him top for the night.

It was a battle for food and sex. What better reasons existed to fight!

And he just lost the first round. Fuck. The glowing runes flashed red to show his loss and opened to the left. Laxus grudgingly stepped through.

"Pain was never part of the punishment," he grumbled.

There was a devilish smirk on Freed's face. "I was going easy on you in the past." He strode up to Laxus in the new arena. "The game this time is to not make a sound. When I say _Begin_ , we both must remain utterly silent. Nothing but breathing. No moans, no gasps, no growls, and definitely no talking."

Laxus' eyes narrowed. He hated this game. Freed always figured out a way to win. "Amendment to the rule: no tickling."

Freed smirked. "Fine. Amendment added."

"If it tickles at all, you lose."

Freed's eyes narrowed. It truly was turning into a battle, and Laxus saw him recalculating his plan of attack.

"Agreed. Begin."

The runes went pitch black. That startled Laxus right away. However, if Freed's intent was to surprise Laxus by making it impossible to know where Freed he might attack, then he made a grave miscalculation. Dragon Slayers have keen smell.

Laxus smelled Freed's location in the dark and grabbed him, aiming straight for the hair and pulling it. There was a slightly louder exhale, but not enough to be called a growl. It must have hurt, though. Freed was sensitive about hair-pulling.

Laxus felt the swordsman's hand grab straight for the crotch. He steeled himself. Freed was wasting no time.

No tickling … Laxus knew of plenty of places on Freed's body that were sensitive, but his own amendment meant he could not aim for spots that could be ticklish. So he pulled Freed's hair again and copied him, reaching blindly downward until he felt what was surely his pants. He groped around until he was certain this was Freed's cock, still soft and shielded in his clothes.

Freed's hand was stroking gently, hoping to get a moan out of Laxus. The Dragon Slayer's approach was different. He reached down to the balls and began to squeeze.

Hands shot out and shoved Laxus until he hit the opposite wall of runes. He heard the hard breathing, although not a sound had been made otherwise. Still, Freed was obviously in some pain.

Suddenly, he heard feet rushing forward, Freed literally ran into him, probably not realizing just how close together they were, but he used that momentum to reach upward with his mouth. He bit Laxus on the neck, and a cry roared out.

The runes flared red, and the darkness ended. Freed pulled back, wiping his smug lips.

"That fucking hurt!" Laxus yelled, rubbing his neck and looking at his fingers to see if he was bleeding.

"Tickling would have been less painful," Freed admonished. "Careful what you wish for."

"Brat," Laxus growled. Then a jolt of pain, similar to before, spiked through his nerves. "Fucking hell, stop it!"

"Make me," Freed challenged.

Laxus knew, in this game, he could not make Freed do anything. The rules were already set, and Freed himself had to play by the rules.

The runes opened left again. If he lost two more times, he would end up in the bedroom and at Freed's mercy. Considering how ruthless he was today, that was not something Laxus looked forward to. Gentleman though he was in public, Freed could be a real sadist in the bedroom. He had his ways of lasting a long, long time and making Laxus' ass hurt for a week.

Laxus stood in another box bordered by Freed's runes. "So what's this one about?"

Freed waved genteelly to a seat. "Please be seated. Make yourself comfortable."

Laxus flopped down onto the chair, and as soon as he did, his clothes disappeared.

"What the hell? Did you figure out Gray's stripping magic?" Then Laxus looked down. "No. Freed, to hell with this. You _know_ I hate this one."

"I know." He walked up to Laxus, reached down between his legs, and jingled a little bell hanging from a ribbon tied around Laxus' cock. "Why do you think I like this game so much? This is my prize, all wrapped up and ready for me. And when the bell rings," he said, running his finger lightly along the cock. It jolted, getting harder, and the tiny bell jangled. "…I'll know my dessert is ready. But do try not to ring the bell until the game has started."

"I hate this game," Laxus growled.

"Because you always lose."

"That's because you tie the ribbon on too damn tight."

Freed's smile could have been that of a villain. "That's part of the fun."

Laxus had more than one choice word for him, but he knew he had to calm himself or he would lose in under a minute … like last time they played this particular game.

"Amendment to the rules," Laxus glared. "You can't fuckin' touch me, and you have only ten minutes."

"Those are already part of the rules," Freed assured him. To show proof, he took three steps back. "I don't think I need to touch you at all, though. Last time showed that even touching your face makes you jolt."

"You touched my scar. You know that's sensitive."

"Mmmh, I sure do!" Freed dragged his tongue over his lip. Laxus jolted at seeing that, and the bell tied to his cock jingled. "Really, two rings and we haven't even begun."

"I hate this game," Laxus repeated petulantly. "Give me one minute."

"Granted," Freed nodded, and he stood still with arms folded over his chest.

Laxus took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This game was about keeping calm and in control, something Laxus was terrible at doing. He needed to find a bit of calmness and keep hold of it, or at least let his body react slowly.

"Okay," he said, voice flat in meditation.

"Then … begin."

The light in the runes dimmed, music began to play, and a thin column of purple glowing runes formed in the middle of the room. Laxus glanced around at the changes. The lightning was for atmosphere, but the music was an odd choice, more percussive than Freed's usual liking. It was more like…

"Fuck," Laxus whispered as it dawned on him.

"Figured it out so soon?" Freed's body began to sway to the music, and he reached up to the top button of his shirt. "Could it be that you're used to hearing music like this? Perhaps I should really punish you for that."

Stripper music! The glowing purple pole made sudden sense. Laxus had to take a deep breath just to compose himself. Still, merely knowing Freed planned a strip tease made him stiffen, and the ribbon tied around his cock began to hurt.

Freed finished unbuttoning his shirt and slowly, sensually, slid it off his shoulders. His tried to keep eye contact with Laxus, seducing him with his gaze, but he kept glancing down. Slowly but surely, Laxus had grown erect, but although the cock curved upward now, the change had been gradual. He needed to really jolt Laxus, make him twitch. Freed was confident he could do it, too. Not once had Laxus won this particular game.

Freed slithered up to the pole and slid his body along it, stroking his cock with the column of glowing runes, grinding into the pole and sliding his hands up and down.

"Shit," Laxus hissed, but still he held motionless.

"See something you like?" Freed asked, practically dry-humping the pole. "Oh, that's right. You can't see it yet." He spun around the pole and came to a stop on the front side, resting his back against the column. "How about we rectify that?"

He reached down and began to undo his belt. Laxus' face was slowly growing pinker as he strained to hold back. Freed heard his breathing getting rougher as well, but when he glanced down, the cock was erect but not jolting. He needed to do more to get a good reaction.

He slid the zipper down slowly, feeling himself along the way and humming lustfully. Laxus bit his lower lip, but he still stayed motionless. However, the bell swayed just a little as his cock pulsed. The ribbon was choking him with erotic agony. Oh, he was going to make Freed _pay_ for this one! Somehow, someway, he was going to suffer godly retribution.

The trousers were gone, and Freed wore silver boxer briefs underneath. He turned around and shimmied his ass at Laxus. He heard a deep growl.

"No touching allowed," he reminded. Freed glanced over his shoulder. Laxus' frustrated face was delicious, but it was not enough yet. He walked over to the pole and twirled around, letting his long hair fly. He privately loved pole dancing, and would torture anyone who found out about it. Only Laxus saw Freed like this, glorious and erotic, in control and as devious as ever.

Freed moaned as he slid along the pole, practically making love to it. Laxus' breathing was getting raspy, and again the bell swayed yet did not ring as his cock twitching with a mind of its own.

Freed realized the song was about halfway over. Five minutes of slowly stripping and pole dancing, and Laxus still sat in the chair, fists clenched, lip almost bleeding from biting it, face a shade to surpass Natsu's hair, erect and gathering a shiny pearl on the tip, yet he was staying in control. This was by far the longest he had lasted in this game. Freed glowered. He would have to play dirty.

He suddenly spun around, his back to Laxus, and stood there resting against the pole. A solid minute passed, and he did not face Laxus. The Dragon Slayer glared, knowing he must be up to something.

"Freed?"

Still nothing. He was wasting his time. Maybe he was trying to think up something. However, it wasn't like Freed to take this long to plan a new attack.

The waiting dragged on. Laxus' cock had lost interest and was beginning to dip. Two minutes. Laxus found himself even more annoyed just sitting there with no stimulation at all.

"Forfeit already," he barked.

Instead of answering, Freed moaned. Laxus' eyes widened.

Shit! His cock had gone down, but now it sprang. The bell swayed dangerously.

That devious little bastard made him lose interest on purpose!

"Oooh, Laxus," Freed shuddered.

Laxus saw his hands moving in front of him. Fuck! Was he masturbating?

"Laxus…"

Laxus sneered. No! No, no, no!

"You make me wet, Laxus."

Dammit, no! Don't listen to him!

Freed twirled back around on the pole to show a tiny wet spot leaked onto his boxers, making the silver fabric dark gray. Freed wiped his finger over the moist spot.

"You make me drip."

 _Ding-ding!_ The runes flashed red, and a pain jolted through Laxus.

"You cheating asshole!" he roared. There was no way he could have lasted, seeing Freed's boxers wet from pre-cum.

"Perfectly within the rules," Freed said smugly. "Lose one more and your ass is mine."

"Fuck you!"

"Other way around," Freed smirked. He waved to the passage through the runes leading left, right next to the bedroom.

Laxus tore the ribbon off his cock and smashed the bell into the wall of runes. One more to go. Freed had chosen his challenges well this time.

"The only rule in this one is to look, but don't touch. We're allowed to touch our own bodies, but not each other."

"This one again?" Laxus huffed. "I demand a time limit. Last time, it took us almost an hour to drive the other to the breaking point."

"Time limits are no fun." Freed gazed up firmly at him. "The point of this one is the slow build."

Laxus just glared. "Time limit," he demanded.

Freed frowned, thought about it, but a sly simper curled in his face. "How about we add magic?"

The same devious grin rose onto Laxus' cheeks. "Deal."

"You're at a disadvantage."

"I think you're the one about to lose, Mister Justine. Willing to wager all-or-nothing?"

"Until one of us comes?" Freed asked in surprise.

"That's an automatic disqualification, right?"

"That … it's…"

"That's always been one of your rules. If one of us comes before we make it to either the kitchen or bedroom, that person is disqualified and the game ends."

So close to victory, Freed did not want to lose his chance. Still, he was confident that if it was a battle of magic, he would definitely win. Perhaps Laxus had forgotten just how useful Dark Écriture could be.

"Then let's adjust the rules of this game," Freed said with a cunning gleam in his eyes. "Five minute limit, no touching, magic allowed, first to come gets disqualified, but if you can't make me come in five minutes, you lose."

"You can't use that spell that makes you not come for hours."

"Fine, but you can't zap your own cock into numbness. Magic on each other, not on ourselves."

"Agreed," Laxus said with stony determination. "You might wanna remove your panties. You're gonna mess them bad."

Freed shot back with equal confidence. "Perhaps you need a tissue. You wouldn't want semen stains on the rug."

They stood on opposite sides of the glowing rune cage and faced each other. Laxus had the stolid glare he usually got with opponents he knew would be an actual challenge, yet he still looked confident. Freed was ready for anything. After years fighting beside Laxus, he knew one thing for certain. The Lightning Dragon Slayer fought dirty.

"Begin." Instantly, Freed's hand swiped out, writing the runes almost too fast to see. "Dark Écriture: Pleasure!"

The runes flew through the air and slammed into Laxus. The throbbing in his body and arousing heat intensified. Laxus moaned and reached down, forced to grab his cock by the sheer magnitude of the tingling euphoria.

"I don't think I'll even need five minutes," Freed said smugly. "I'll just let you simmer with that pleasure pulsing through your veins. You really are foolish to allow magic in this situation when your opponent is me. I should probably feel disappointed in you, Laxus, except … I'm glad you requested this. I love watching you lose control to me."

"Screw that," Laxus huffed. "Lightning Dragon's Stimulator!"

Freed had expected some sort of lightning attack, but the jolts were so focused, tingling up along his cock in wave after wave, so similar to the sensation of Laxus' hand that he collapsed against the wall and had to force his mind to clear.

"I'm not done with you, Dreyar. Dark Écriture: Libido!"

Laxus' whole body burned with a flood of passion that collided with the pleasure already tingling him. The desire to stroke himself became uncontrollable. It was like his hands were moving on their own, jerking quickly as his cock dripped.

"Fuck … you."

Freed yanked off his boxers as he was forced to choke his cock just to hold back. "I t- … told you. Other … way … around."

"Then try this."

Laxus' hand made a stroking motion, and the electricity jolting Freed intensified.

"You feel it all the way to your prostate, don't you?" Laxus chuckled as he watched Freed convulsing in pleasure. "I know you like when I do this to you. I bet you didn't know I could do it without actually touching."

"L-Laxus," Freed panted. Although he was trying to hold back, his hand was forced to stroke, otherwise it burned, hot and painful, electricity pulsing straight down his cock to his balls and deep inside. "No … I won't lose.  _Pleasure!_ "

Laxus roared as the ecstasy grew.

" _Desire!_ " he yelled, flinging another set of runes at him. " _Lust!_ "

That one was dangerous to cast. Laxus' eyes went wild and his smile villainous. If ever there was a rape face, it was the hunger in Laxus' eyes now.

"I won't lose. I'm gonna fuck you up the ass, one way or another!" Two fingers thrust upward with a raving shout.

Freed felt a jolt straight up his ass, and he slid to the floor, squeezing his cock, struggling not to let the pleasure overwhelm him. Laxus kept thrusting his fingers crudely, and with each thrust Freed felt electricity slamming into his ass until he screamed.

"No," he shuddered. "I … won't … n-not … yet. _Pleasure!_ "

 

Laxus doubled over. Freed had cast _Dark Écriture: Pleasure_ on him before, but with each new casting, the already present pleasure doubled. He had never before been hit with any of Freed's spells three times in a row, and he was losing his grip on sanity, let alone any ability to stop himself from coming.

The tingling pulses up and down Freed's cock got faster, the jolting in his ass burned him up inside, and suddenly there was electrical sparks on his nipples, his inner thigh, the back of his neck. Laxus was attacking every single one of his sensitive spots with electricity.

Tears ran down his face. Just behind him was the bedroom. He was so close to a victory over Laxus. So close!

"No!"

Despite a near-painful squeeze on his cock, Freed felt the surging rush already. He lost. A split second before it shot out, he knew he could not stop it from happening, and so he stroked furiously, surrendering to the overwhelming storm.

His head threw back, and cum arced out, splattering white on the floor. His body trembled in humiliation and bliss. The electricity faded away, leaving him exhausted and buzzing in the afterglow. Tears of defeat and disappointment slipped down his cheeks.

"You win," Laxus sighed.

Freed jolted up. Then he saw it. Across the way, slumped against the runes barrier, Laxus was sweaty and his stomach was dripping with thick white cum.

"Please, end the runes. End it all. I give up. Damn you, Freed, but I surrender."

Freed shook his head, but the runes lit up green. The rules did not lie. Laxus had come first, thus he lost.

"Freed," he said, still shivering. "End the runes. It hurts now."

Freed swiped his hand, and the whole setup vanished. Laxus collapsed backward onto the floor, weary and vanquished. Freed crawled over the floor to him and curled up beside the Dragon Slayer. They both laid there, sweaty and worn out from the battle.

"You came?" he asked, still disoriented.

Freed hummed an affirmative. "It must have been just after you."

"Then you liked it?"

He laughed and snuggled in closer. "That felt amazing. And you?"

"I don't ever want to be hit with your damn pleasure spell three times in a row again. I'd get spoiled too quickly. I also don't think my cock is gonna get up again tonight. Fuck, that was too goddamn intense!"

Freed hummed and rubbed his cheek along Laxus' muscular chest. "I still get to top in the bedroom."

"You earned it," Laxus conceded. "But it might not be until tomorrow."

"I'll take my prize whenever I'm ready," he said with brimming cockiness.

Laxus just chuckled, too exhausted to argue. "I need that dessert now."

"I need snuggles," Freed demanded.

"I'll snuggle you all you want, but I need food."

"Nope, I demand the bed and cuddling. I also want all the macaroons to myself."

"Then let me get my dessert and I'll cuddle you while I eat it."

"I hate key lime pie and you know it."

"You're the one who made it anyway, right?"

"I cheated. It's a single slice, and it's store-bought."

"Bastard. And the macaroons?" asked Laxus.

"Those are homemade. You can have one in bed since they're less messy."

"Fuck that. I want no less than three."

"I'm the one who won. I get to make the demands."

"Don't sass me, bitch."

Freed rolled on top of Laxus and smirked down at him. "However much key lime pie you can eat while I clean up, one macaroon in bed, and you feed the rest of the macaroons to me by hand."

"Two macaroons and I'll brush my teeth so you don't have to taste the key lime pie when I kiss every inch of your body."

Freed leaned over and sealed the deal with a kiss. "Agreed. Begin."


End file.
